Photovoltaic devices, also referred to as solar cells or solar modules, can be affixed to the rooftop of building structures. These devices convert light energy from the sun into electricity that may be used or stored for later use. Many buildings have roofs that may be desirable for solar cell or solar module placement.
Traditionally, installation of photovoltaic systems involves attaching the device to a roof with mechanical fasteners such as bolts or screws. While this can be effective to secure the devices, damage to the roof can occur during installation. For example, the holes may leak, the holes may be the source of other eventual failures such as tearing or cracking and/or the installation of screws or bolts can be time consuming and require precise measurement and drilling of fastener holes. Perhaps more importantly, mechanical fasteners are relatively permanent, and the photovoltaic devices may not be easily moved or removed without leaving damaged roof sections.
Such issues with securing the photovoltaic device to a roof is exacerbated where the roof is of “tensioned” or air supported type construction. Architectural membranes are used in tension or air supported type construction, where the membrane is stretched (placed under tension) across supporting members. Securing a photovoltaic device by screws or fasteners to such an architectural membrane would either lead to complete failure of the membrane by tearing, or at the very least, provide holes that would permit leakage.
Therefore, a need exists for ways to secure photovoltaic devices to architectural membranes that do not compromise the water resistant properties thereof and that are integrated into the roofing system.